


瓶中天使

by Ivansher



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M, 史雷米库 - Freeform, 情热传说, 热诚传说, 米库史雷
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivansher/pseuds/Ivansher
Summary: 瓶中的少年说。
Relationships: Mikleo/Sorey (Tales of Zestiria)





	瓶中天使

“我是你的守护神，米库里欧。”

瓶中的少年说。

“每个人都有守护神吗？”

“不是每个人都有。”

“为什么别人看不到你？”

“因为他们不需要我。”

“你会一直陪着我吗？”

“只要你还需要我，史雷。”

米库里欧经常给他讲故事，那些大地与远方，神明同旅途的传说。每一个故事都没有结局，就像米库里欧一样，看不到起源和尽头。

史雷听着无数这样的故事入睡。直到某天，他可能无法再醒来了。瓶中的少年依旧年轻美丽，仿佛不属于这个世界。

“谢谢你一直陪着我，米库里欧。”

史雷陷入长久的沉睡，没能听到那句话：

“谢谢你，史雷。”

史雷醒来时，有个银发的孩子把他捧在手里，小心翼翼地问：

“你是谁呀，为什么会在这里？”

“我是你的守护神，史雷。”

瓶中的少年说。

只要你还需要我，米库里欧。


End file.
